


Lights

by imperatorkhaleesi



Series: Thunderboy and Human Bae Chronicles [1]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Lowkey AU, Mostly Smut, Smut and Fluff, but with fluff thrown in, how tag, more like a comic/film world mashup, some fluff at the start tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperatorkhaleesi/pseuds/imperatorkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy meets girl and sparks happen. Except the boy is a god of thunder and the girl is...not used to that.</p><p>AU with comic canon and MCU mashing up more or less at my discretion. Expect lots of references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just go with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Thor meets a new girl.

The first time Thor saw her, he was almost too intimidated to say hello. She sat literally on the counter at the end of the bar, surrounded by her friends, resplendent in a lovely blue dress, which accentuated her lovelier brown skin and long black box braids, taking a breather from—as he found later, on their way to her apartment—working on her thesis. When she smiled, his heart leapt and fluttered in his chest. He sat at a table, tucked in the back—at Steve and Natasha’s insistence, it was hard for them to fly under the radar these days—with them and Clint while Carol collected their drinks from the bartender. Thor’s attention darted between the conversation happening at the table and the girl sitting on the bar until Natasha took notice and followed his eyeline. She smirked.

“She’s pretty,” she said. Thor looked away. “You should go up to her.”

“Who’s pretty?” Steve pivoted in his seat to look at her. “The black girl with the long hair?” Natasha nodded. “Yeah, Natasha’s right. She’s really pretty.”

Clint elbowed Thor in the ribs. “Go on, thunder dude. Show us your technique!”

Thor sat back in his seat. “I haven’t the slightest how to approach her. I’ve come to learn human women are beyond my comprehension.”

“Just be yourself!” Steve said. Natasha shook her head vigorously.

“Don’t be yourself.” Steve scoffed.

“Don’t listen to Natasha.”

“Yes, listen to me. High security? We can’t tell civilians who we are. Especially if we’re Norse gods.”

Clint raised his hand to preempt their bickering.

“Just be honest! Emotionally speaking.” Natasha and Steve stared at him, then nodded in agreement.

“Yeah,” Steve began. “Just, ‘Milady, I find you to be quite beguiling and I would like the pleasure of your company this evening.’” Thor squinted at his teammate as the others pondered this.

“Do I truly sound like that to you?” Thor muttered, amused.

“No,” Natasha said, shaking her head at Steve. “Less words.”

Clint slapped the top of the table. “‘Let’s fuck’!”

“Not what I meant,” Natasha replied. “But the enthusiasm is good.”

“What, that’s honestly what he’s hoping will happen, isn’t it?”

“Oh come on, Clint,” Steve exclaimed. “I’m sure Thor isn’t just looking to…”

“Fondue?”

“Damnit, one time—!”

“Hush,” Clint interrupted. “Can we just develop a gameplan here?”

“Gameplan for what?” Carol placed the tray of drinks on the table and took her seat next to Steve. Natasha reached for her whiskey sour.

“We were trying to help Thor come up with a way to hit on a girl, but it seems like he’s got it all under control,” she nodded to his now-vacant seat. Steve and Clint turned and stared as Thor walked over to the girl, shoulders squared.

 

 

Beatrix leaned against the wall next to the bar and idly stirred her Coke. Geneva poked her in the leg.

“So? What did Andrews say when you handed your translation in a full 10 days earlier than she told you to?” She bit her bottom lip and laughed.

“She said, and I quote, ‘I hope you proofread this, you little shit.’” The group of women let out a cacophony of laughter.

“Sounds exactly like her grumpy ass,” Elle said. Beatrix nodded in agreement.

“It was like she was mad I handed it in early. Like, ‘no, how dare you be on time?’” As Geneva turned to talk to Zoe, a tall, muscular, bearded blonde man sidled up to the bar. Beatrix sipped her drink, and stared at the beer taps next to him. He rapped his knuckles on the bartop.

“Barkeep,” the man’s voice rumbled. Beatrix bit her bottom lip. Elle poked her in the leg and mouthed ‘Oh my fuck.’ The man ordered another round for “himself and his compatriots,” then leaned against the bar to wait. His eyes alighted on Beatrix and he smiled, his bright blue eyes twinkling. Her heart quickened as she smiled in response then looked away. They sat in silence as he waited for his drinks. Geneva shoved Beatrix, gesticulating frantically for her to speak to him. Beatrix sighed and swatted her away. As she turned to speak to the man, she could see a table of people staring over at her. Her eyes narrowed. They all looked away immediately. She grinned, then pivoted toward him. He looked over at her.

“Hello,” he said.

“Hi,” she replied. They fell silent. Geneva huffed. Beatrix slid toward him on the bartop.

“I don’t mean to be presumptuous, but you didn’t just come over here for more drinks, did you?”

“I’m afraid not,” he leaned against the counter and gently rapped his nails on the edge. “I came over because I find you to be very attractive and…hoped for…the pleasure of your company this evening.” A loud snort came from the blonde man in the blue shirt at his table and he cringed.

“Well, how flattering,” Beatrix replied. “You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself.”

“Damn straight,” Elle blurted out. Geneva elbowed her in the ribs.

“Our friends seem eager for us to talk,” she said, trying not to cringe herself. She could feel Zoe’s gaze on the back of her head. The people at his table shifted out of the corner of her eye. His eyes flickered over to them, then back to her.

“Well,” he chuckled. “I admit, I myself am eager for us to converse.”

“Hmm. Okay, how about this.” Beatrix pivoted and pointed toward the other end of the room. “There’s a small booth over there, away from this side of the bar. We can talk without feeling like we’re on display.” He leaned toward her; even sitting on the bar, he was just an inch or so taller than her. He nodded.

“That sounds marvelous.” Beatrix slid off the edge, and walked over. He lifted his drink off the tray the bartender proffered and followed. Clint was there a moment later, grinning at Zoe as he carried the second round back to their table.

“There’s room with us if you want,” he called over his shoulder to them.

 

Names were exchanged: Beatrix, Donald. Occupations: Grad student, doctor. MD or Ph.D? MD. Do you like it? It’s certainly an experience.

Beatrix’s eyes narrowed. The corner of her mouth quirked up.

“Good or bad?”

“It…is what I was born to do,” Thor replied.

“Yeah. It’s a relief to have a calling. Kind of makes the path ahead easier to see.”

“What is your calling, then?” Beatrix bit her lip as she tilted her head to the side.

“Therein lies the problem. Sometimes I feel as if I have too many callings,” she joked. “I don’t know which one to obey a lot of the time. First it was swimming, then astronomy, then classics, and now linguistics. I have a lot of interests.”

“You say that as if it is a negative,” Thor said, leaning toward her. “It just means you have more to pull from.”

“That’s a very optimistic approach, thank you for that.”

“My pleasure.”

“So are you new around here?” Thor gnawed on his lip before responding.

“After a fashion, yes. My…”

“Coworkers? Roommates? Friends?”

“Yes, I suppose. We’ve been looking for a neighborhood tap to congregate in when we’re all together.”

“Huh. So I assume that you travel a lot?” Beatrix queried. Thor nodded, smiling as his head dipped down.

“A fair bit, yes.”

“Sounds like you enjoy it,” she murmured, sipping her drink.

“Do you enjoy…linguistics, yes?” Beatrix’s eyes lit up, a smile broke over her face, and Thor could have sworn that his heart was ready to burst. She leaned toward him.

“It’s fucking fascinating,” she began, her voice low and resonant. Thor mirrored her, his grin matching hers.

“Tell me about it.” Beatrix launched into an explanation of evolutionary linguistics and Thor watched her, torn between his interest and studying the bright, engaged look on her face.

"It sounds like a difficult area of study," he said as she took a moment to sip. "There's not much empirical evidence left is there?"

She nodded emphatically. "Not at all. There's plenty of written text to comb through, but we have no basis in pronunciation or even sounds. But I've always been a sucker for a challenge."

"I mean no offense, but you don't strike me as an adventurer."

"And no offense to you either, but you look more like a lumberjack than an MD," she shot back, winking.

"I suppose it wouldn't surprise you that I hear that very often, hm?"

"Nope. To be completely honest with you, I was a bit disappointed when you told me you're a doctor. I have a major soft spot for lumberjacks."

"I hate to be a disappointment, I shall just go." Beatrix's hand patted his, halting his move to stand.

"It's okay. I still like you, Don. Can I call you Don?"

Thor chuckled. "Of course. And...well, that I am pleased to hear."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment; Beatrix’s eyes traced over his broad shoulders and tried to keep her mind from descending into the gutter as he drained his bottle of beer.

“I see our parties have had no issue blending together,” Thor nodded to her left. Beatrix turned to look. Geneva and Elle were engrossed in an animated conversation with Natasha, Carol and Steve. Zoe and Clint were making eyes at each other.

“They look very comfortable together, yeah.” She squinted. “Is it me, or does your scoffing friend look like Steve Rogers?”

Thor smothered a chuckle. “You wouldn’t believe how often Grant hears that.”  
Beatrix turned back to him and leaned over the table.

“Do you think they’ll notice if we just…sneak off?” Thor grinned and leaned toward her.

“That is dependent upon two things: how astute your friends are, and how skilled you are at sneaking off,” he replied. He tapped his knuckle on her wrist, then ran his fingers down her forearm. She leaned closer to him; their cheeks grazed.

“I’m brilliant at it, actually. I’m a little worried about your friends, on the other hand. Your blonde friend in the purple shirt, for instance—

“Bart.”

“Bart. He’s got a sharp eye, despite the four beers he pounded. And the redhead…?”

“Nadia.”

“Nadia seems like she’s not paying attention, but she looks over here every couple of minutes. I caught her in the mirror a few times.” Thor’s eyebrows shot up.

“You are very perceptive yourself,” he said, impressed. Beatrix shrugged.

“Survival skills, y’know.” Thor assessed her, then drummed his fingers on the table top.

“What do you think they are saying to each other at this very moment, then?” Beatrix tsked, then looked over her right shoulder at the group.

“Well,” she began. “Elle, the skinny brunette, is probably asking Nadia if you’re alright, meanwhile assuring Bart and…”

“Carol.”

“Carol that I’m a perfectly lovely person. When we do leave—”

“Ah, so we will be leaving together. Excellent.”

“As long as you know,” she replied, turning back to wink at him. “When we do leave, Geneva, the black girl with the nose ring, is going to complain, because I’m the designated driver for the night, then Zoe will mention that I’m probably calling them a taxi at that very moment, which I most likely will be.” Thor laughed.

“And is it too much of an imposition to ask you what my friends will be saying in response?”

“I’m sure you’re more qualified. Give it a try.”

“Hm. Well,” Thor looked over her shoulder. “Nadia will be singing my praises, whilst subtly and playfully mocking Bart and Grant, Bart shall have some witty rejoinder to her insult, and he and Carol shall trade barbed but friendly quips for a bit, which we can use to sneak off. Grant or Nadia will probably be the first to notice our departure, but they won’t mention it until we’re well enough away.” Beatrix nodded, then turned back to him.

“Hm. Well, I’m ready whenever you are.” Thor’s eyes flitted from her face to the group on the other end of the bar. When Carol began laughing, he grinned.

“Where to, milady?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this after I began reading Aaron and Molina's new Thor and realized that I loved Thor more than I thought I did, so I've been Thundertrash ever since. As a result, I completely changed my other in-progress fic to become Thor-centric and started this one. (That one I'll post when I finally chop up the chapters and storylines. Yeah, it's a big one.)
> 
> And then, in my hunt for fic, I realized that hey, there's not much exclusively cute, smutty Thor-centric fic with melanin-gifted ladies in it (that, or I'm just missing it, so if you have any hot tips, SEND THEM MY WAYYYYY GOT SOME THINGS I'D LIKE TO SAYYYYY) so in the grand tradition of many brown artists like myself, if I can't find it, I'm making my goddamn own, ja feel?
> 
> With that being said, if you didn't surmise from the heavy hint dropping, Beatrix is black. Like: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFY2kJ96jNY) black y'all. And all of her friends are brown ladies. I'm not changing her, I'm not not mentioning it, and if you don't like that, the door is over there. There's a pitifully low number of women in general and women of color specifically, and a complete dearth of black women in the MCU, not to mention we get ignored in fic and fandom, so I'm stumping for myself and my ladies whenever I get the chance.
> 
> Okay, so now that my soapbox moment is over, I hope you dig the thing. I've got a lot of content on this and I don't know how I'm gonna put it out, but it will get put out. This is the second time I've posted fic since...2005. Not to mention I know next to nothing about linguistics save for a really delightful class I took in college, so be gentle, I suppose.
> 
> And another thing. There will be no Dr. Jane Foster bashing. None. If that's what you're here for, you're in the wrong corner.
> 
> My titles are inspired by songs that they remind me of. So the work title is inspired by "Lights" by M.I.A., and the chapter title is "Come My Way" by Fetty Wap. I picked it at random before I realized that it was lowkey perfect.
> 
> I swear my notes will get shorter.


	2. Over My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sexin', y'all.

“Come right in,” Beatrix pushed her front door open and hit the lights. Thor stepped past her and took in the space as she closed the door and walked to the sink. “Do you want something to drink?” He shook his head, no, as he leaned against the threshold between the kitchenette and the living room. There was a large window, it’s blinds drawn, across from the front door. A tv sat on a stand across from a small loveseat, two piles of pillows, and a small coffee table. Her laptop and books sat untidily on her coffee table. A desk, covered in books and DVDs, with a large iPod stereo, sat under the window, flanked by two bookcases.

She slipped past him to the window, pulling off her boots as she went. “I’ll just…put something on then. You can sit, if you want.”

Thor watched her flip through the iPod in the speaker dock. She took in his appearance through the glass of her window; he stood before the pillar in jeans, a white t-shirt, and red and blue plaid. His hair was half pulled back; tiny braids hung behind his ears. She flicked her own long braids over her shoulder and smiled at him.

“Any requests?” He shook his head, no, grinning.

“Lady’s choice,” he murmured.

“Hope you like Alabama Shakes,” she replied. She turned back to the player. Thor’s eyes flitted around the room as he sauntered over to her. He stepped behind her as she tapped the screen.

“You have a beautiful home,” he murmured. He ran his hands over her bare brown shoulders. She shuddered. “Over My Head” began to play.

“Thank you,” she replied. “It’s not very roomy, but it’s mine.” He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed against her. She dropped her hands to the tabletop and sighed.

“You give yourself too little credit. You have made this a lovely space.” His other hand crept down her side, then slid underneath her dress. She pressed her head back against his chest.

“I suppose,” she gasped. Thor pressed a kiss to her neck as his hand drew circles on her inner thigh.

“I’d love to see what you’ve done to your bedroom.” His chest rumbled. Beatrix’s hands gripped the edge of the desk.

“It’s there, to the left,” she whispered. Thor’s hand moved from her waist, up her front, and to her neck. He turned her face to the side, up toward himself, and kissed her as he ground his erect cock against her ass. She reached behind herself and grabbed his hips, then let out a sigh as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They broke for air.

“Over there?” He whispered, nodding to the hallway to the left of the desk. She nodded, eyes closed, biting her lip.

“End of the hall,” she said. He hooked a finger into the band of her underwear and pulled it down over her hip. Beatrix turned in place. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her onto the desk, slid her underwear down her legs. He sank to his knees.

“We will get there, eventually,” he murmured. He gripped her ass, pulled her to the edge of the desk, and pushed her dress up. He slipped his tongue into her.

“Gods,” he moaned. He licked at her. Beatrix held onto his long hair and leaned back against the window. She shivered as his beard rubbed against the sensitive skin in her thighs. “You are so… _dýrr tívas_.” He flicked at her clit with his tongue. Beatrix let out a sharp gasp, pulled at his hair. He grinned.

“Did you like that?” He said, running his fingers up and down her slit. Beatrix bit her bottom lip and nodded. He slowly pushed his fingers into her. She squirmed, pulling her knees together. He forced them back apart. “Beatrix, please. You’re a very intelligent woman. Use your words.” He slid his fingers in and out of her. “Are you enjoying this?”

“Yes,” she stuttered. “Yes, I—fuck! Yes, I am.”

“And this?” He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. Beatrix let out a long whine. He hummed, then leaned back, smirking. “I will assume that was a yes.” He went on like this for several minutes, sliding his fingers in and out of her, as he licked her clit. Beatrix moaned and squirmed under his ministrations. Her legs began to shake. Just as she nearly tipped over the edge, he rose, licking his fingers as he did so. She whined, loudly, wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him forward, grinding her pelvis against his. He groaned, pulling her toward him and kissing her.

“End of the hall?” He pulled her dress over her head and his plaid shirt and undershirt soon went the same way.

“End of the hall.” He lifted her off the table and turned to his left. Her bedroom door flew open and he crossed it in two long strides and sat her sink on top of the bed. Beatrix undid her bra. He pulled the straps down, slid them off her arms, threw it over his shoulder, then stood back, his eyes languidly trailing over her naked body, bright with wanting. His hand dropped to his jeans. Beatrix sat up and hooked her fingers into his belt loops.

“Let me.” He ran his hand through her hair and dropped it to her shoulder. She unbuttoned them, and pulled down his zipper. She reached for the loops on his sides and pulled them down. He stepped out of them and kicked them away. She looked up at him and grinned.

“Boxers. Interesting.” Thor rolled his eyes.

“That is what you find interesting about this exchange?” Beatrix bit her bottom lip and gripped his cock through the navy blue material. He bit his lip.

“Well, it’s not the _only_ thing I find interesting,” she said, winking at him. Thor looked down at her through half lidded eyes as she pulled them down and pressed her lips to the tip of his erection. She slowly took him into her mouth, and moaned. His hips jerked forward. Her head bobbed with excruciating slowness. He gripped the back of her head and breathed hard, resisting the urge to piston his hips. She let go of his cock with a wet pop, then ran her tongue on the underside of it. He muttered a string of curses in Old Norse. She grinned as she wrapped her right around him and pumped.

“Not so funny when it’s happening to you, hm?” She murmured. Thor glared at her through hooded eyes, then grabbed both of her wrists. He pulled her up, then lifted her, turned, and sat on the edge of the bed. He kissed her as he pulled her down onto his cock. They moaned into each other’s mouths. Thor put an arm behind him to steady himself.

“Fuck,” Beatrix sighed.

“Are you alright?” She nodded, pressed her forehead against his.

“Yes, I’m just…adjusting. I need a…a moment.” She wiggled a bit, then moved her hips in tiny, lazy circles. Thor moaned again, pulling her closer to him.

“Do that again,” he whispered. Beatrix stared into his eyes, smirking as she moved her hips in slower, tiny circles. Thor’s eyes screwed shut. “Please, for the love of all, move.” he snarled. Beatrix raised her hips, and slowly brought herself down on him. Thor sank his nails into her back. She repeated the motion, sliding faster with each move. Thor gripped her hips and pushed her to move faster. He stared up at her, her eyes shut, bouncing on his cock, letting out a soft whimper with each roll of their hips.

“Bea,” he gasped. Beatrix’s eyes opened. He pulled her down to kiss him. She bit his bottom lip, gripping his shoulders as the pace grew faster. His hand dropped from her hip to her ass. He squeezed her left cheek and pulled her toward him, shifting the angle just a bit. Beatrix let out a sharp moan.

“There, fuck, right _there_ ,” she whimpered. Thor watched her face contort, and he gripped her shoulder, grinding their pelvises together as she twisted on him. Beatrix stiffened; her eyes flew open. She gasped, shaking, her head thrown back, as she came. Thor kept his hips going until she wilted against him, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. He chuckled as her braids cascaded over his arm.

“A good one, yes?” He felt her smile against his skin and nod.

“A _great_ one.” She sat up and kissed him, long and soft. Then she pushed him down against the bedspread and bit her lip, a mischievous look in her eyes.  
“Your turn,” she said. She snapped her hips forward. Thor’s hands flew to her waist. He threw his head back. She went faster, lifting her hips, bouncing on his cock, urging him on. He squeezed her cheeks harder, as his hips began to stutter. Beatrix kept on, driving him at a punishing pace. His eyes shut as his mouth flew open. He let out a loud string of curses as he came. She slowed as he began to shake, then slid off of him when he settled. They stared at each other, breathing hard. Then Thor’s face cracked into a grin.

“That was…” he began, and trailed off into a bright, delighted laugh. Beatrix joined him.

“Yeah,” she continued. “It absolutely was.” Thor looked over at her and grinned wider.

“Thank you, Beatrix.”

“I think I should be the one saying that, handsome,” she laughed, then tweaked his nose. They stared at each other. Thor trailed his hand down her arm.

“So…um…” she cleared her throat and looked away from him. “I don’t know if…you want…you can stay…if you want. It’s late.” Thor scanned over her face and he cracked a soft smile.

“I have quite an affinity for breakfast foods,” he murmured, wrapping his arms round her. Beatrix smiled before she could stop herself.

“Well, how fortunate,” she replied as she snuggled into his arms; his beard tickled her forehead. “I am very well stocked in breakfast foods.”

“Wonderful,” Thor let loose a vicious yawn as his head dropped to the pillow. “We shall get on marvelously, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted smut. Hope ya dug it!  
> Definitely listen to Alabama Shakes's "Sound & Color" if you haven't already. It's stunning.


	3. How Do You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fluffin', y'all.

Beatrix woke to an empty bed and the smell of coffee and bacon the next morning. She stretched, smiling and relaxed, then rose, pulled on a pair of underwear and an oversized shirt and crept down her hallway, sliding a large dark blue cardigan over her shoulders as she went. Thor stood before her stove, his bare back to her, jeans riding low on his hips. She flicked her braids away from her face and leaned against the pillar to watch him.

"Good morning, Beatrix," he said, tossing a grin over his shoulder. Beatrix sauntered up behind him. She leaned against the counter next to him and smiled.

"Good morning, Thor," she replied. "You have excellent spatial awareness." He smiled at the compliment before he realized with a start. His eyes darted over to her.

"You do not seem as surprised as I anticipated." She shrugged.

"You and Cap wanted to fly under the radar, my friends and I didn't see the point in blowing up your spot. Oh come on!" She exclaimed at his surprised expression. "Captain America is a national icon! And you're no unknown either, especially when you're standing next to him. Actually, next time you see him, tell him that I said if he really wants to be incognito, don't go by his middle name." Thor looked at her through his eyelashes and smiled sheepishly.

"Duly noted. I've made pancakes," he said, gesturing to her coffee table. "And I've set the table. I hope you don't mind." She bit her lip and grinned.

"Wow," she said, peering into the pan on the stove. "I thought you were joking last night."

"I do not jest where battle and breakfast are concerned," Thor replied, his one eyebrow cocked.

"Well thank you," she laughed; she picked up the coffee pot and two mugs and carried them over to the table. "I've never had a guy make breakfast for me before. Girls occasionally, but never guys."

Thor followed her over a minute later, carrying a plate full of bacon. "Well," he sat on the other side, put the plate down and looked up at her. "I'd certainly like to do this for you more than once."

"So," she said, after a gentle, comfortable silence. "What are you doing today?" He grinned as he sliced into a pancake.

"Why, enjoying your company, of course." Her eyebrows shot up.

"Really? You don't have any Avenging to do today?"

"It's a rare quiet week," he reached over to swipe syrup from the corner of her mouth. "I'm at your behest." She grinned wide before she could stop herself. "I can tell what _you're_ thinking," he added, laughing.

"I'm just...happy you want to spend the day with me, that's all," she replied, her brown cheeks flushing a deep red.

"And I'm glad you haven't sent me off," he smiled. "I quite enjoy your company."

Beatrix bit her bottom lip and looked away before he could see her smile again.

"Sorry," she said, waving her hands in front of her face. "I'm not used to this many compliments in a 10 hour time period." He caught a hand and held it, his thumb going over her knuckles.

"That is a travesty," he said; his eyes flickered up from her hand to her face. "You're a living work of art." Before she could look away again, Thor leaned forward and kissed her, sweetly, his beard tickling the sensitive skin around her lips; she sighed and leaned into him, the corners of her mouth curling irresistibly upward as her eyes closed. Gently, Thor placed a hand on the nape of her neck and guided her onto his lap, heat growing in his chest as he touched her. She wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders, skimming her fingers over the battle scars on his back. He hummed in response. She was soft all over; her beautifully pillowy lips, her gorgeous, supple skin, her hair, sweet-smelling and textured and so so silky, her shimmery brown eyes, gentle and hopeful, and so fragile, with a warm delicacy that made him want to wrap her up in his embrace and never let go. She sighed, pressed her mouth more urgently against his, and his thoughts scattered and came into sharper focus, occupied with the sensation of her, here, with him, on him, wanting him, her light touch gliding over him, and he kissed her, ardently, held her reverently, pouring his impassioned worship into her.

She felt warm, so warm, and so dainty, held in these arms, by this man, this god. His hand shifted up, under her sweater and sleep shirt, from her waist to her back, and he cupped the base of her skull with his other hand, his fingers tenderly kneading the skin there, fingertips brushing through her braids, and she melted against him, quiet whimpers creeping from her throat as waves of unbelievable satisfaction washed over her. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and gently bit down, eliciting a delicious moan from deep in his chest. His shoulders felt solid under her hands, like steel wrapped in smooth velvet. She dug her toes into the carpet on either side of him and pushed herself closer, shifting forward on his lap, her knees squeezing his waist as she straddled him; he grunted and pulled her impossibly closer, the hand on her back sliding down to her hip, fingers squeezing her ass, the rough fabric of his jeans chafing against her inner thighs. She could feel his cock hardening underneath her, and she twisted her hips, panting against his mouth as he gripped her ass tighter and moaned.

They sighed as they broke for air, their foreheads touching as they lightly gasped. He looked up at her, her braids cascading over her shoulders, her brown eyes trained on his sharp blue ones, and he ran his thumb across her kiss-swollen lips. 

"I'm unsure of your thoughts on the matter, but I would be quite happy to do this all day," he murmured. She smiled as she leaned toward him and pressed her cheek to his.

"Since it _is_ your day off," she replied, her voice in his ear sending shivers down his spine, "of course. But first," she reluctantly pushed away from him and resumed her seat, "we should finish breakfast." Thor, already missing the warmth of her body against his, sighed and nodded in agreement as he picked up his fork.

"Well said."

They ate in silence for ten minutes, trading increasingly heated looks until their eyes locked, for a long moment, and they flung themselves at each other, laughing and kissing and sighing into each others' skin, soft murmurs of joy, exchanges of vibrant words and languid touches, as the remains of their food grew cold on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but (hopefully?) sweet!
> 
> Alas, fear not, this is not the end! I still have at least 20 pages worth of material and a lot of plot ideas, so these two will make a reappearance! In the meantime, between now and my next fic posting, thank you all so much for reading. I didn't expect much of anything from this, but everyones responses surprised and delighted me!
> 
> Chapter title is inspired by "How Do You Do?" by Hot Chip.


End file.
